Sin palabras
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Tímido, noble e incluso algo torpe, así era mi mejor amigo... me he enamorado de él, y hoy...hoy pienso decírselo" Regalo para una amiga muy especial :D One-shot yaoi NessxLucas POV Ness


Buehh...este es un fic que va dedicado a **Eri Shimizu**, ya que, es su cumpleaños :D

¡Espero que te guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:

POV Ness

Enjoy!

* * *

Mi alegría era provocada por un lindo rubio de ojos azules, quien era mi muy buen y mejor amigo.

Tímido, noble, e incluso algo torpe, sí, así era mi mejor amigo.

Eso que tanto lo caracterizaba, hizo que empezara a cuestionarme a mí mismo, si es que sentía algo por él, claro, aparte de la amistad que habíamos forjado.

Al principio solté una carcajada, creí que era algo totalmente absurdo. A mí siempre me había gustado una niña, hermana de otro de mis amigos, y había estado tras ella desde que la conocí.

Pero, él...

Por él sentía algo distinto.

Su manera de hablar, tímida y educada, como él, hacía que algo en mi interior me obligara a conseguir conversación desde lugares recónditos, incluso una vez llegué a quedar como un idiota, sólo porque quería hablar con él.

Su andar, delicado, pero sin dejar de ser masculino, daba el parecer que era una pluma, flotando en este mundo lleno de hipocresía. Porque sí, algo que resaltaba mucho de él, era que nunca hablaría mal de alguien a sus espaldas.

Su mirada, tan débil, que no podía mantener una simple conexión ni por diez segundos. Adoro cuando lo miro a los ojos, y él huye de mi mirada, incluso balbucea palabras sin sentido, y se rasca la nuca, avergonzado por el no saber qué hacer.

Y ni qué decir de su sonrisa, tan dulce e introvertida, hacía que una de las mías se dibuje en mi rostro, sin importar las circunstancias, si el mundo se caía, o si la tierra se partía, dos sonrisas existían, la suya y la mía.

Su nombre, que al pronunciarlo me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, es **Lucas.**

Y estoy perdidamente enamorado de él.

Y hoy...

Hoy se lo pienso decir...

Estoy solo, sentado en un bello jardín, con un girasol en mis manos, esperando a que Lucas, mi mejor amigo, llegue aquí, donde lo había citado.

No podía seguir guardándome todos estos sentimientos, son demasiado fuertes, debo decírselo yo, antes que otra persona lo haga.

Tal vez lo pierda como amigo, si es que existiera la posibilidad que no quiera corresponder mi amor, pero al menos podré decir que tuve el valor de decirle al muchacho del cual estoy enamorado mis sentimientos.

Por algo prometimos que somos mejores amigos, y que debíamos contarnos todo.

Sin importar lo que sea.

Se lo oculté.

Estuve a punto de romper esa promesa.

Es ahora el momento de enmendar todo esto.

Doy un largo suspiro, y veo la figura de mi tan adorado compañero. De repente, todo el valor que había ido armando días antes, se esfumó por completo, yendo a parar muy lejos de mí.

Se acerca, sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos...

Qué extraño... ¿Él? ¿Desde cuando puede mirar así a los ojos?

— ¡Hola, Ness! ¿Qué suce-?

Al bajar la mirada al girasol que tenía entre mis manos, enmudeció por completo.

De mi boca tampoco salía palabra alguna, estiré tímidamente la mano, con el girasol en ella.

— ¿E-es para mí?

Asiento sonriente, mientras él toma la bella flor que tanto me costó conseguir para esta ocasión.

La pone contra su pecho, mientras acaricia sus pétalos con las yemas de sus dedos.

— La escogí porque sabía que era tu favorita, Lucas.

Me mira algo sonrojado, sin dejar de acariciar la flor.

De pronto, un silencio incómodo se adueña del ambiente.

Él baja la mirada, y acaricia al girasol nerviosamente.

Maldición, lo hice ponerse nervioso.

Debo pensar en algo qué decir.

No, las palabras no fluyen, no se me ocurre nada.

Por favor, que no suceda esto, este era mi momento...

Basta, aunque sea algo tonto, debo decir algo...

Lo que sea...

— Debo decirte algo...

Lo miro sorprendido, al darme cuenta que dijimos exactamente lo mismo, con un énfasis muy parecido, al unísono.

Río de manera estúpida, reflejando mi nerviosismo también.

— Está bien, dilo tú...

— N-no, tú primero...

— Hazlo tú, Lucas, por favor...

— P-pero tú me diste esto... lo justo es que te deje hablar a ti primero...

Ambos suspiramos, algo tensos por la situación. Siento el calor invadir mis mejillas. Ya sin más, a pedido de él, confesaré lo que debí haberle dicho antes.

— Está bien, hablaré yo...

Esto debe ser obra de la coincidencia. Hoy, al parecer, estamos conectados. Hemos vuelto a decir exactamente lo mismo, con un énfasis muy parecido, al unísono.

— Habla tú primero

Él asiente con la cabeza. Ya no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos, sino que ahora mantiene su mirada fija al suelo. Coge el girasol con firmeza, y respira hondo.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero justo en el momento que las palabras creen salir de su boca calla y se sonroja.

Oh, Dios, qué tierno se le ve de esa manera...

— N-Ness...

Lo miro interrogante, quiero que me diga lo que quiere decirme de una vez, sea lo que sea, para poder acabar con esta ansiedad que me atormenta desde hace tiempo.

— Ness...y-yo...

Empieza a tartamudear levemente, no quiero demostrarlo, pero me estoy impacientando un poco...

— Y-yo...

¿Tú...?

Me mira, y luego cubre su rostro. Cierto temor entra en mí.

— ¿Lucas? ¿Todo bien?

Sus manos son retiradas de su bello rostro. Sus ojos están algo cristalizados, y sus mejillas han adoptado un color rosado muy suave.

— E- es que... ¡Ugh! ¡No sé cómo decirlo!

¿Cómo decirlo?

Ahora, su expresión de tranquilidad se ha tornado inestable. Suspira muy seguido, algo que es poco frecuente en él...

Salvo cuando...

Se pone a llorar...

— ¿Lucas? Lucas, no llores

Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. ¿Qué? ¿Así de repente y se puso a llorar? Oh, no...s-seguro con la flor le he hecho recordar algo que no le agrada recordar, y la nostalgia se ha apoderado de él...

Eres un tonto, Ness, mira nada más lo que has logrado...

Tonto, tonto, tonto.

— E-es que...y-yo...tengo que decírtelo Ness...y...y... no puedo...y eso me pone impotente...

Rayos, esto parece algo serio. Empiezo a preocuparme, no por nada se ha puesto a llorar.

Creo que estoy empezando a desanimarme...ya no puedo decirle nada, al menos no por hoy...

Será para otra ocasión.

— Lucas, si no quieres decirme eso que tengas que decir, no importa, todo está bien.

Intento tranquilizarlo sonriendo, pero él parece enfadarse un poco más.

— ¡Es que si quiero decirlo, Ness, debo hacerlo!

Me sorprendo por su repentina reacción ante mis palabras.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse del lugar, y Lucas juguetea con sus dedos, nervioso, y aún con la flor en una de sus manos.

Hasta que...suspira resignado.

— N-no...no puedo...

Bajo la mirada, mirando al suelo. No me lo va a decir, la verdad no importa, sólo que el ambiente es ahora nostálgico, y yo quería que este momento sea perfecto, y poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

Sin embargo, todos mis ánimos han desaparecido.

Ya no tiene sentido quedarme aquí. No sé ni cómo despedirme de él, pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejarlo solo.

— Te veo a la hora de la cena, Lucas...

Doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la mansión. Pero una mano toma mi brazo, deteniéndome.

Miro su rostro, el cual tiene una expresión decidida.

— ¿Sabes, Ness? No tengo palabras para decirlo... así que...con palabras no vas a negar.

Un poco confundido, levanto una ceja, sin entender esa frase.

Quería responderle, y que con esa respuesta, él me devolviera una que aclarara mi duda reciente.

Pero... algo lo impidió...

Rápida y repentinamente su rostro se acercó al mío, y sus labios apenas rozaron los míos.

Esto no puede ser posible...

Me ha dado un beso...

El primero de él...

en los labios...

— L-Lucas...

Sus ojos irradian cierta felicidad. Una pequeña, pero notable sonrisa está presente en su rostro.

Sacude levemente la cabeza, y luego me mira, como arrepintiéndose...

— A-ahora...lo hice...ahora lo sabes...no podía decírtelo...sólo te lo demostré...

L-Lucas...

El chico al que amo...

Siente lo mismo...

Que yo por él...

Y aunque no fue con palabras...

Con un roce nada más me lo hizo saber...

Debo estar soñando...

— ¿Ness?

No tengo palabras, soy yo ahora quien no puede decir nada...

Y eso...

También me pone impotente...

— S-seguro...es como lo pensé...y-yo no te gusto...p-perdóname...me iré...

¿C-cómo dijo? ¡Ya no es momento de pensar!

¡Se está yendo, Ness!

¡El chico que te gusta!

¡Ese lindo rubio de ojos azules!

¡Ese tímido, noble, e incluso algo torpe!

¡La oportunidad de ser más que mejores amigos!

¡Es ahora o nunca!

— N-no es eso...

Me mira, está totalmente sonrojado, y creo que yo igual.

— Me has dejado sin palabras, Lucas...

— ¿Eh?

— Y como sin palabras me lo dijiste, sin palabras te responderé.

Tomo su barbilla con cuidado, y junto mis labios con los de él, formando una conexión perfecta, sublime, hermosa.

Sus manos se posan un poco más arriba de mi cintura, mientras yo inclino un poco mi cabeza, para darnos mayor comodidad a ambos.

Esto no es un sueño, todo es cien por ciento real. Mi corazón late con fuerza, por emoción y amor.

Tanto había esperado este momento, incluso llegué a pensar que nunca llegaría, que nunca correspondería a mi amor.

Y, sin embargo, fue él quien se atrevió a pedir el consentimiento a mí...

No quiero separarme.

Gracias, Lucas, por decirme todo...

Sin palabras


End file.
